Such inductive air passages are generally known and are preferably arranged in the ceiling area of a room that is to be ventilated and/or air conditioned. An inlet side of the passage is connected to conventional air channel systems. A baffle barrier is arranged lengthwise between two neighboring edges of two outlet openings. The projected surface area of the baffle barrier corresponds with the flow area cross-section of the inlet opening. The baffle barrier is arranged at a spacing perpendicularly to the plane of the inlet opening, as viewed in the flow direction. Due to the configuration of such air passages, the emerging air jets or streams have a high impulse and are therefore able to intensively mix with the air of the room before reaching a room area in which people are present, so that drafts are not noticeable in the room area where people are. The avoiding of drafts is important for health reasons, for example.
Inductive air passages of the above type are, as such, reliable in their mode of operation. However, known air passages of this type are usually made of plastics, preferably by injection molding, and are therefore, although they are relatively inexpensive, subject to two essential disadvantages. One disadvantage resides in the fact that the plastics used for making the known inductive air passages lack an adequate temperature stability, whereby the passages can even catch on fire, depending on the plastics used in the construction.
A second disadvantage is the fact that it is difficult to coat such plastic inductive air passages with paint. As a result, passages made of plastics can only be matched to the individual color scheme of a room at an especially high cost.